Arena Planet; Deel 1: Proloog en Hoofdstuk 1
Voor het lezen. Ik heb een stukje in het verhaal gepakt die er later weer in terug komt. Het echte verhaal komt later, als ik meer tijd heb. In het eerste deel maak je kennis met vooral Bluestar, die op weg is een van de beste krijgers te worden die Arena Planet ooit heefd gekent. Hij heeft in deel 1 al level 5 behaald, maar nog niet hun vriendengroep gestart. Dat gebeurt nog in dit deel. Er komen vier delen aan bod, allemaal over een ander character. Ook gaan ze allemaal over iets anders, deel 1: geheimen. Denk je nu hé, waar gaat dit over? Op mijn klad lees je hoe dit in elkaar zit: https://fanfiction.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Krijgertje_Klad thumb|Boekenkaft (jongen op de voorkant is Bluestar) Proloog. 'Denk je dat ik je niet aan kan? Dat ik met dit miezerige krachtje niks anders kan dan mensen in de maling nemen? Denk je niet dat ik als een kat mijn nagels kan ontbloten? Denk je niet dat ik gewoon op jouw zwakste moment wacht om je dan te verscheuren?' Zand stoof op in de wind. Ik zag de zon achter een wazige wolk verdwijnen, alsof het zich verschool, bang voor wat er ging komen. Witheet van woede ging ik verder 'Denk je soms dat ik hier even mijn tijd ga verdoen zonder een enkel plan? Dit verlies je Maganiq. Dit verlies je!' Er klonk een donderend geluid en ik sperde mijn ogen wijd open. Mijn armer waren zo heet dat het leek of ze in brand stonden. Angst kwam in me op en werd het stil. Het stuivende zand daalde neer tot de grond. Maganiq stond versteend. Haar ogen stonden vol angst op mijn armen met een weerspiegeling van een helder blauwe gloed. Plots werd het licht in mijn hoofd. Ik wist wat die blauwe gloed was, ik herkende het maar al te goed. Die blauwe gloed was een geheim. ''Nu drong het tot me door. ''Het was niet zomaar een geheim, maar... Mijn ogen rolde naar achteren tot alles donker was. Mijn spieren werden slap en ik viel in het stoffige zand. Het was hét geheim... Hoofdstuk 1 BlueStar ritste zijn jas dicht. Het was bar weer buiten, en het miezerde wat. Druppels spetterden de grote ramen onder tot het een grote, wazige vlek werd. Hij stond vlak voor het raam, starend naar buiten. Overal hoorde hij stemmen van leerlingen, blijkbaar allemaal level 5 geworden. Ze wachtten met ze allen tot een mentor hun op kwam halen en meenam. Buiten stond een enorme koepel, niet ver. Waar ze heen gingen? Een ceremonie, speciaal voor hun vijflingen. BlueStar glimlachte, maar kon het niet lang volhouden. Het leek net of de regen alle vrolijkheid uit zijn hoofd spoelde. Vlak achter hem hoorde hij een bekende, zachte stem. ‘Hee, Blue!’ Hij keek op. Het was Urban. Zijn piekhaar danste op het ritme van zijn passen. Zijn ogen stonden helder, vol energie. Zoals altijd, dacht BlueStar. ‘Wat een bagger weer! Zulk weer heb ik in tijden niet meer gezien!’ Hij kwam naast hem staan. Zijn ogen volgde de zijne. Zijn witte jas glom in het kunstlicht van de gang. ‘De wapenceremonie,’ hij gaf BlueStar een klein duwtje met zijn schouder. ‘Ze zeggen dat het hét grote begin is. Dat we hierna écht op weg zijn krijgers te worden, hoe vind je dat?’ Zijn woorden leken BlueStar energie te geven. De scholieren keken elkaar aan. ‘Jij kijkt gewoon uit naar je zwaard! Met het kleintje dat je nu hebt, kun je niet eens een marshmallow roosteren! ’ zei BlueStar uitdagend. ‘Wacht maar tot ik jou aan mijn spies prik!’ lachte Urban, maar hij hield op toen we een forse stem hoorden: ‘We gaan!’ Een wat oudere leider wenkte de leerlingen te komen. Hij liep met stevige passen door de gang, naar de deur. Urban lachte zenuwachtig met enigszins angst in zijn ogen. Want ja, de wapenceremonie betekende niet alleen dat ze voorgoed hun wapen zouden ontvangen, maar ook dat ze op werden gedeeld in een kamer. En je wil niet je kamer delen met een Vuurtje, dacht BlueStar. Hij lachte, maar zijn goede bui verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Een Vuurtje, ha! Het is alsof ik mezelf een klap in me gezicht verkoop, dacht hij. Hij wreef over mijn arm toen ze de deur uit stapte. Hij deed snel mijn capuchon over mijn hoofd, en zijn handen in mijn zakken. Een Vuurtje is iemand van de Vuurgroep. Ikzelf zit in de Magic, maar… Ze kwamen aan bij de koepel. Dezelfde man van daarnet trok de deur open en liet de leerlingen naar binnen gaan. Het was warm en licht in de koepel. Er was middenin een grote Arena, met tribunes enzo. Je kon hem alleen niet zien door een grote muur die de Arena had omringt. Hier in deze hal stond een kapstok, een loungebank en in de hoek stond een haard. Snel trok BlueStar mijn jas uit, en hing hem op. Hij liep ernaartoe, naar de haard, en ging ervoor zitten. De vlammen leken armen, grijpend naar de hemel. Vol geweldige hitte en kracht, als vuisten naar de hemel geheven. Een warme golf aaide zijn gezicht. …maar daar ben ik nog niet zo zeker van, dacht hij. De meeste leerlingen hadden al een plek gezocht, gewoon op de grond, in deze enorme Arena. Het dak was een grote koepel van glas, dus zag BlueStar dat het niet meer regende. Doordat bijna iedereen wel wat te zeggen had, en het enorm galmde in het gebouw, was het een vreselijke herrie. Plots kwam er een vrouw opduiken. Het was Yet, de lerares schermen én ooit een bijzonder goeie krijger van de luchtgroep. Meteen werd het stil toen er een verhoginkje voor haar werd neergelegd. Ze kreeg een microfoon in haar handen die gelijk oorverdovend piepte. BlueStar schrok van Urban, die naast hem ineen dook door het harde geluid. Dat vond hij raar, want hij had een koptelefoon op. Die had hij trouwens altijd op, die koptelefoon, geen idee waarvoor. Er werd wat gepriegeld aan de microfoon, tot het piepende geluid stopte. Yet verhief zich met opgeheven kin tot de grote groep leerlingen: ‘Beste leerlingen,’ sprak ze. ‘vandaag de wapenceremonie. Jullie zullen vandaag een trouwe kameraad ontvangen, die geschonken wordt met het doel jullie te steunen tijdens de vechttrainingen. En dat niet alleen: jullie worden ook in groepen opgedeeld waarmee jullie de komende tijd een kamer zullen moeten delen. Als jullie jullie wapens hebben gekregen, en jullie in groepen zijn opgedeeld, verzoek ik jullie om zes uur te verzamelen in het scherm lokaal. En dat met jullie groep. We beginnen.’ Er werd een deur geopend, en er kwam een groep mentoren eruit gelopen. Ze droegen allen een of twee wapens. Sommige zagen er doodnormaal uit, sommige erg apart. BlueStars ogen gleden over de wapens. Een grote ijzeren hamer, een gave zweep, een vlammend rode speer, een groen canon en twee paar stevige handschoenen… Pff, wat heb je nou aan handschoenen! Hij wou Urban net op de hoogte brengen, toen Yet begon met praten: ‘Ik doe het zo: ik vertel gelijk de groepjes, die komen naar voren en dan rijk ik ze de wapens aan. Jullie krijgen ook gelijk de sleutel, en dan mogen jullie jullie huisje gaan opzoeken. Ik begin met…’ BlueStar wachtte hoopvol zijn naam te horen, maar er kwamen alleen wat onbekende namen langs. De leerlingen kwamen naar voren. Sommige rilden van de spanning. Yet nam de wapens over, en ging het rijtje af met telkens de woorden. ‘Gebruik hem met wijsheid.’ Ze gaf de voorste de sleutel en wenkte ze te gaan. Langzaam baande het groepje zich een weg uit de Arena. Meteen vestigde BlueStar zijn ogen op Yet, maar weer onbekende namen. Het groepje verdween met de wapens uit de Arena. Hij legde zijn hoofd in mijn handen en leunde voorover. ‘Volgende groepje: Urban,’ Urban stond op en keek vol verwachting naar Yet. ‘Bluestar, Waves en Maganiq.’ Hij slaagde een zucht van opluchting. Hij hielp BlueStar overeind en kneep daarbij hard in zijn hand. ‘Yess!’ siste hij in zijn oor. Achter zich hoorde hij leerlingen opstaan. Het waren twee meisjes, een met haren die leken te stromen als een waterval, de ander met wat warrig haar en een te grote trui die half over haar schouder hing. Ze baanden zich een weg naar voren. BlueStar probeerde kalm over te komen, maar het lukte nauwelijks. Hij stond naast Urban en het waterval meisje. Hij was overweldigd door vreugde dat hij bij zijn maat Urban in het groepje zat. Yet liep langzaam naar een mentor die haar de wapens aangaf. BlueStar keek en zag een wit, glimmend zwaard ertussenuit piepen. Hij zag Urbans ogen glimmen die het zwaard ook in de gaten had. Hij grinnikte. Yet begon bij het meisje van de trui. Ze haalde twee zwart leren dingen eruit: de handschoenen. Ergens voelde BlueStar wel medelijden voor haar, want het was geen groot zwaard ofzo. Urban volgde. Ze graaide met een grote zwaai het zwaard uit de kleine stapel. Toen ze naar mij liep zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoek Urban tevreden staren naar z’n zwaard, met een gezicht waar je kon lezen dat hij wel kon juichen. BlueStar schrok op van de woorden: ‘Gebruik hem met wijsheid.’ Yet stond vlak voor hem met een scherpe haak in haar handen. Hij was groot en van ijzer aangekleed met prachtig blauwe aders. Het handvat was precies dezelfde kleur als de diamant in mijn gordel. Yet keek wat ongeduldig, dus twijfelde hij geen moment. Met trillende handen nam hij het ijzeren ding in ontvangst. Hij gleed met zijn hand over de vlakke metalen zijkanten. De punt was erg scherp. BlueStar keek om naar het meisje naast hem. Ze kreeg een canon achtig ding dat wat weg had van een waterspuit. Yet kwam naar BlueStar en drukte een sleutel in zijn handen. ‘Derde verdieping, Wester gebouw, aan de kant van de kantine.’ zei ze zacht. Hij knikte, en wenkte de groep te volgen. Ze kwamen in de hal en liepen naar de kapstok om hun jassen te pakken. Wester gebouw, hij wist wel waar dat was. Ze hadden hun jassen aan, en liepen naar buiten. ‘Het is in het Wester gebouw, het nummer staat op een kaartje aan de sleutel.’ zei BlueStar. ‘We kunnen het voetpad…’ ‘Sorry, maar ik moet nog even iets halen bij de kantine. Gaan jullie maar vast op pad.’ zei het meisje van de trui. Voor BlueStar ook maar een woord uit kon brengen, rende ze haastig naar de ingang van het schoolgebouw. Toen ze uit het zicht verdwenen was, mompelde hij dat ze konden vertrekken. Het andere meisje kwam wat verlegen naast de twee jongens lopen. Na een lange stilte vroeg ze voorzichtig: ‘En… wie is wie?’. ‘Bluestar.’ ’Urban.’ zeiden de twee kortaf en we liepen verder. ‘En jij?’ vroeg Urban. Hij keek naar de leerling. ‘Ik heet Waves en dat andere meisje…’ ‘Een gokje: Maganiq.’ Maakte BlueStar haar zin af, terwel hij humeurig verder sjokte. Ze knikte en er viel een lok blauw voor haar ogen. Snel wipte ze het weg, en keek naar het Wester gebouw dat steeds groter werd. Ze stapten snel de stoep over. Urban hield de deur van het trappenhuis open. Het was kwart voor vijf, en ze moesten zich nog klaarmaken. BlueStar liep haastig de trappen op, zocht door een ruime gang met grote ramen kijkend naar het kaartje aan de sleutel. 56, 56, 56, aah hier! Categorie:Arena Planet Categorie:Arena Planet: hoofdstukken Categorie:Krijgertje Categorie:Krijgertje: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal